Como conocí el fetiche de mi técnico
by sonicfan2312
Summary: Por una razón y circunstancias muy extrañas, Soul se da cuenta del fetiche oculto de Maka... Pasen y lean. Contenido sexual.


Hola chicos. Este es mi segundo lemmon de Soul Eater. Espero les guste. Ahora, este fanfic lo escribí con motivos para entretener. Hacía mucho que quería escribir otro, ya que, bueno, el primero que hice fue una mierda. Y no sé si este será mejor. Pero bueno. No se puede complacer a todo mundo.

Como saben todos los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños y bla bla bla.

Como conocí el fetiche de mi técnico.

Soul P.O.V

Era una tarde tranquila en Death City. Incluso demasiado tranquila. Estaba acostado en el sillón pensando en cómo sería si fuera un poco más alto cuando una vocecilla me llamaba desde la cocina.

-Soul, ya casi esta lista la comida, solo necesito que me consigas unas manzanas- me dijo Maka con una sonrisa.

-Claro- dije molesto. Estaba cansado. Lo único que deseaba más que comer el bendito y delicioso pay de manzana que prepararía Maka, era mi trasero sobre ese sillón.

Camine hacia la puerta, tomé mis llaves y salí del departamento. Baje las escaleras con flojera y salí a la calle.

El súper mercado no estaba lejos, y no quería gastar la gasolina de mi motocicleta… así que decidí caminar.

En el camino me encontré a Kid.

-Hey- me saludo y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

-Hola-

-¿Vas a la tienda?- me preguntó.

-Sí, Maka necesita manzanas- contesto lanzando un bostezo y pasándome la mano por el cabello. Estúpida flojera.

Caminamos hablando de estupideces como siempre, hasta llegar al súper mercado.

Tomé una cesta y comencé a escoger manzanas de la pila que había en la sección de frutas y verduras.

-Soul- me llamó Kid-. ¡Atrapa!

Lo siguiente de verdad me tomo por sorpresa: Kid me lanzo una sandía gigante. Bueno no taaan grande, pero ustedes entienden. Lo que paso después me sorprendió aún más. Intente atraparla como el idiota que soy (pude haber muerto) pero la sandía cayo justo a un lado de mí. Normalmente eso no pasaba, mis reflejos eran perfectos.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Kid.

-Sí, eso creo…- Conteste aun aturdido.

Eventualmente tuve que pagar la sandía destrozada y las manzanas de Maka.

-Soul, ¡Toma!- escuche un grito y de la nada salió algo parecido a una bola de beisbol y me dio directamente en el pecho.

Caí al suelo. Me faltaba el aire y creo que ahora tendré la marca de una bola de beisbol para siempre en el pecho. Es probable que mis hijos la tengan también.

-¿Qué… fue… eso…? – pregunte jadeando.

-¿Soul? ¿Estás bien?- era la voz de Black Star. Así que ese hijo de puta es responsable de mi sufrimiento. Le voy a partir la madre…

Logre levantarme después de unos minutos, y allí me di cuenta de que no era una bola de beisbol, era un balón de futbol americano. ¿Cómo mierdas confundes eso?

-Deberías ver un doctor, puede ser grave- sugiere Kid.

-No te preocupes- contesté tomando la bolsa con las manzanas.

-¿Qué no me preocupe?- respondió Kid un tanto histérico-. Mira esto, ¡No es simétrico!-

Pongo los ojos en blanco y camino a mi departamento. Después me las arreglare con los chicos. Especialmente Black, ese maldito me la pagará.

Cuando llegué a casa le di las manzanas a Maka y le platique lo que paso. A lo cual ella me miro horrorizada y me dijo que me llevaría a ver a un doctor el día siguiente.

-No es necesario, estoy bien- digo sonriendo de medio lado y abrazándola.

-Veras a un doctor mañana, es mi última palabra- me responde ella posando sus manos en mi pecho con cuidado y dándome un suave beso en los labios.

Asiento a regañadientes y me tiro en el sillón con cansancio. Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, me quede dormido en el sillón.

Al día siguiente Maka me levanto para llevarme al doctor. Maldita sea, no soy un niño por el amor de Kami-sama.

Llegamos a la clínica y el doctor comienza a revisar mis heridas y hacer varios tipos de exámenes.

-Ahora, probaremos tu vista- dice haciendo que cubra mi ojo derecho y diga una serie de letras.

Al parecer lo hice muy mal, porque Maka me miro raro.

-Ya veo el problema- dice el doctor-. Tienes miopía, no puedes ver con claridad-

-Pero, siempre eh tenido una vista perfecta- contesto extrañado.

-Quizá es porque pasas mucho tiempo frente al televisor o la computadora- responde-. Pero no te preocupes, con unos lentes todo se arreglara-

Oh bueno, no me veré tan mal. Sigo siendo cool, ¿no?

-Vuelve mañana por tus lentes, Soul. Y no te preocupes por el moretón, no es nada grave-

Y tal como dijo el doctor, al día siguiente tenía unos lentes sobre mi cara.

Eran simples, armazón delgado y los cristales rectangulares. No me veía tan nerd. Pero si notaba diferencia. Era como ver las calles en HD.

Maka no apartaba la vista de mis ojos. O sea, sí, mis ojos son peculiares, pero después de un año de noviazgo creo que no es para tanto.

Comencé a hacer zapping en la tele cuando algo llamo mi atención. Maka se fue a su habitación. No dijo que haría o algo así. Solo se fue.

Decidí no tomarle importancia, quizá se pondría a leer algo. Era mejor no molestarla.

A los pocos minutos escuche de nuevo la puerta abrirse y voltee a ver a mi técnico. Maka estaba en ropa interior. Y no cualquier ropa interior. Llevaba un sostén rojo con encajes negros, unas bragas del mismo color y con unos moños coquetos en las caderas.

Me sonrojé de sobremanera y voltee mi vista al televisor. Quizá era una de sus bromas.

Al parecer eso molesto a Maka ya que de un momento a otro estaba encima de mi… ejem… amiguito.

-No me ignores- me dijo haciendo un puchero.

Comenzó a besarme y a meter su lengua en mi boca. No era algo que no hubiéramos hecho antes, pero aun así, ¿tan de repente? Carajo, había veces en las que tenía que rogarle a Maka por un poco de atención.

-Espera, Maka- balbucee y la aparte un poco-. ¿Qué pasa?

Me miro a los ojos. Sonrió y me volvió a besar.

Volví a separarnos. Me puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó para susurrarme al oído:

-Te ves tan sexy con esos lentes puestos, Soul-

Abrí los ojos como platos. No podía ser. Debía haber un error. Maka, la sosa, pecho plano, ratón de biblioteca, la chica que amaba con el alma y mi futura esposa… ¿tenía un fetiche con los lentes?

Comenzó a morder mi cuello y a besar partes muy sensibles de él. Y odio admitirlo, pero gemí… muy fuerte.

Hice que giráramos. Terminamos cayendo del sillón pero a ninguno de los dos nos importó. Comencé a acariciar a Maka. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicimos. Y más tiempo aun desde que lo hicimos en el piso de la sala.

La bese con ternura y baje por su cuello hasta su clavícula. La hice que se levantara un poco para poder desabrochar su sostén. Al quitarle la prenda yo me deshice de mi camiseta.

Bese, mordí y lamí los senos de Maka con necesidad. Ella gemía, más que nada repitiendo una y otra vez lo jodidamente sexy que me veía con los lentes.

Eso me dio una idea. Algo que le pedí a Maka hace tiempo y se negó rotundamente y no volví a preguntarle jamás.

-Maka- le llamé, dejando de acariciarla por un momento. La mire a los ojos y pregunte:- ¿Me darías sexo oral?-

Justo al momento después de arrepentí de lo que dije. Intente balbucear una disculpa coherente.

Pero, una vez más, el universo me sorprendió con la respuesta de Maka.

-Si-

-¿Segura? Puedes decir que no- me apresure a decir. Sí, quería que me hiciera una felación, pero no obligaría a mi novia a hacer algo que no quería.

Nos hizo girar para ella estar encima de mí. Bajo hasta mis jeans, ya bastante ajustados. Y miro mi erección aun debajo de mis boxers.

-Maka, enserio, no tienes que… ¡Hay, Kami-sama!- grité al sentir la boca de mi técnico chupando la punta de mi miembro.

Maka acomodo su cabello de tal manera que podía ver su cara mientras me practicaba sexo oral. Carajo, si alguna vez dije que odiaba los lentes, me retracto.

Pasaron unos minutos. Para este punto, Maka ya había metido todo mi miembro en su boca. Y, oh, eso se sentía jodidamente bien. No sé en qué momento mi mirada bajo por su cuerpo hasta ver su trasero. Pero no era solo su trasero. Vi sus dedos acariciando la entrada de Maka, abrí mucho los ojos y justo cuando iba a preguntarle al respecto, ella chupo con tanta fuerza que me vine en su boca.

-Lo… lo lamento, mi amor- balbucee una disculpa lo mejor posible. Me caí de espaldas al sentir como ella me tacleo para acomodarse encima de mí.

-No importa, sabe bien- me dijo con una sonrisa y me beso.

Se acomodó sobre mi miembro y la hice sentarse con rudeza. Ambos gritamos ante la penetración ya que, bueno… hacia tanto tiempo.

Me senté como pude, me acomode los lentes y comencé a hacerla subir y bajar sobre mi miembro.

El interior de Maka era húmedo y me hacía sentir un tacto suave y resbaloso.

-Te estabas tocando, verdad mi vida- le susurre al oído y mordí suavemente su cuello.

-No…- me miro a los ojos, pero sabía que mentía, su mirada lo decía todo.

-No tienes que mentir Maka, te vi tocándote mientras me lo hacías- sonreí de medio lado y aumente la velocidad de mis embestidas.

El interior de Maka se hacía cada vez más apretado. Estaba a punto de correrme, pero debía aguantar un poco más.

-¡Soul! ¡Ah! ¡Estoy a punto de… AH!- grito mi técnico al momento de correrse.

-¡MAKA!- grite y me vine dentro de ella.

Tomamos un momento para relajarnos.

-Creo que debo usar los lentes más seguido- comente abrazando con fuerza al amor de mi vida.

-Tranquilo, vaquero- rio y se levantó del suelo-. Solo de vez en cuando, tampoco podemos pasarnos la vida haciéndolo por cada superficie de la casa...-

La mire a los ojos. Ella me miro y abrió sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas negando con la cabeza.

-No, Soul, no podemos… Es demasiado… Tenemos misiones- comenzó a protestar pero yo ya estaba al teléfono.

-Shinigami-sama- dije cuando contesto el dios de la muerte.

-Woo zu woo zu wow- dijo el en su tono alegre de siempre-. Valla sorpresa, Soul. ¿Qué pasa?-

-Quería pedirle una semana libre de misiones-

-Mmmm- medito Shinigami-sama-. La temporada ha estado tranquila, no hay muchas misiones… Adelante-

-Gracias, Shinigami-sama- agradecí con una sonrisa-. Que tenga un buen día, nos veremos en una semana-

Colgué y voltee a ver a mi técnico que me miraba incrédula.

Me acomode los lentes lentamente y sonreí burlonamente.

-Tenemos toda la semana para hacerlo en todo lugar posible. Sugiero que comencemos a "trabajar"- comencé a acercarme a ella y la bese con lujuria.

-Eres un idiota- me dijo después de separarnos.

-Pero soy tu idiota-

*Tiempo después*

Carajo. Tengo ganas de hacerlo con Maka. Pero dice que está muy ocupada. Me pregunto si...

Comienzo a sacar mis lentes de su estuche y me levanto del sillón a "tomar algo del refrigerador". Maka volteo y abrió los ojos como platos.

Abrí el refrigerador y saque un poco de jugo de naranja.

Cuando iba de vuelta al sillón sentí unas manos rodear mi torso.

-Soul…- me susurro Maka en el oído-. Hagámoslo-

Sonreí de medio lado, consciente de que Maka no me veía. Oh benditos sean esos lentes y bendito sea el fetiche de mi técnico.

Bueno chicos eso es todo. No sé si fue muy corto o muy largo pero bueno. Espero les haya gustado este fanfic. Dejen sus reviews y gracias por leer. CHAO


End file.
